Warlord (class)
Basic Class Info ] Warlords are powerful leaders, directing the flow of battle while helping the fight themselves. They improve morale, bringing together the fighting party. Warlords are also capable combatants, however. They will easily disembowel an enemy even as they are barking orders to their brethren. Warlords' class type is Leader. Warlords get 1d4 extra constitution points and 1 extra endurance point. Their abilities, indexed by level, follow: Level Abilities Gained 1 Instruct 2 Tactical Knowledge 3 Helping Hand 4 Inspiring Aura 5 Rejuvenate 6 Mass Heal 7 Stabilize 8 Instill Awe 9 Human Shield 10 Exhilarating Roar Modifiers Their modifiers are as follows: END: +1 CON: +2 SPD: -1 STR: -1 DEX: -1 INT: -2 CHA: +2 Ability Effects Instruct Instruct allows a Warlord to take aside a fighter and improve his morale. To use Instruct, the Warlord must be adjacent to an ally. That ally gets +1 to all rolls except damage for a number of turns equal to the Warlord's CHA modifier. Instruct can be used once per battle. Tactical Knowledge Tactical Knowledge allows the Warlord to help other characters to make the best of their movement abilities. If a character starts in a square adjacent to the Warlord, that character may move one extra square that turn. Helping Hand Helping Hand allows a Warlord to increase a character’s damage output. Helping Hand can be used once a day, and only if the Warlord is in a square adjacent to an attacking ally. That ally gets to deal 1d2+2 extra damage with that attack. Inspiring Aura Inspiring Aura allows characters near the Warlord to enjoy benefits. If a character is standing back-to-back with a Warlord, that character gets a +2 to all rolls, including damage rolls. Rejuvenate Rejuvenate allows the Warlord to heal a hurt character. Rejuvenate can be used once a day, when the Warlord is adjacent to an ally. That ally gains 3d6+18 Hp. Mass Heal Mass Heal allows the Warlord to heal his party quickly and efficiently. Mass Heal can be used once per day. All allies in a 5 square radius gain 3d6+18 Hp. Stabilize Stabilize allows the Warlord to keep a dying character from dying. Stabilize can be used once a day. To use Stabilize, the Warlord must be adjacent to a dying character. As long as the Warlord is adjacent to this character, they do not come any closer to dying. For instance, if there is a character with a constitution of 3, that character will last 3 turns before being dead. If Stabilize is being used on this character, these 3 turns will not count until the Warlord moves away from the dying character. Instill Awe Instill Awe allows the Warlord to help boost his allies’ morale. When a Warlord kills a monster, he can use Instill Awe. If he does, his allies all get a +4 bonus to their next roll. Human Shield Human Shield allows the Warlord to make use of his healing abilities to defend his allies. If he is within 4 squares of an ally who is being attacked, he may use Human Shield. He dives the 4 squares to his ally, pushing the ally out of the way. He takes the damage instead of his ally. Exhilarating Roar Exhilarating Roar allows the Warlord to boost the morale of everybody in his part extraordinarily. It can be used once per day. All allies in a 5 square radius get +3d10 damage to their next attack. Starter Packs Raging Healer Mace, Scale Mail Proficiency with all clubs and all swords. Chopping Tactician Shepherd's Axe, Scale Mail Proficiency with all axes and all swords. Notes Be a Warlord if... You want to help buff up your allies You’re not extremely combat-oriented You’d rather empower your friends than slaughter monsters Category:Classes Category:Basic Classes